Stranger from My Past
by KaitlinlovesONETREEHILL
Summary: Brooke goes to Tric after being away for 3 years since high school. When she wakes up the next day she is in a stranger's bed and not just any stranger...
1. SINGLE!

**HEY PEOPLE!!! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING ALL OF MY STORIES. I HAVEN'T FINISHED THE OTHER BUT I WILL! BE PATIENT! HERE IS A NEW STORY! HAVE FUN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL!**

* * *

**if u aint got no money  
if u aint got no money (yeahhh)  
if u aint got no money (Polow Da Don)  
if u aint got no money **

_Brooke walked in to Tric. Not seeing her man anywhere she sees a new guy._

**if u independent get ur money girl (aye)  
if u independent get ur money girl (aye)  
if u independent get ur money girl (aye)  
if u independent get ur money girl **

_She isn't sure who he is. She has seen him before but isn't sure who he is off the top of her head._

**e'vrybody in the club right now  
tell the DJs to turn it loud  
dedicated man ur favorite song  
single ladies u cant go wrong (Hey)**

_Has she gets closer she notices who is is. The music is blaring._****

e'vrybody in the club right now (hey)  
tell the DJs to turn it loud (hey)  
dedicated man ur favorite song....

_It is Lucas Eugene Scott. Her High School lover._

**if u came here by urself tonite  
cuz he wouldnt pick up the phone  
he was s'posed to bring u here tonite  
couldnt find him so u came alone **

_"I am single now." Brooke thinks to herself while she stands there alone._

**It dont matter cuz ur here now  
and the music ur enjoyin  
So for the next couple minutes  
Baby imma be ur boyfriend **

_She's enjoying the music as Lucas walks over to Brooke. He says_

**pretty mama if ur single...single  
(u dont gotta be alone tonite)  
so while the dj play this single...single  
(just pretend that im ur man tonite) **

_Brooke giggle's and tells Lucas that he could be her boyfriend._

**So u dont gotta be alone  
(ill be your boyfriend)  
So u dont gotta be alone  
(Girl ill be your boyfriend)  
So u dont gotta be alone  
(Baby ill be your boyfriend) (ohhh oh)  
Be ur boyfriend til the song goes off (Mmmm) **

_"I didn't want you to be alone Brooke. I still love you." Lucas confesses._

**so you dont gotta be alone(ill be your boyfriend)  
So u dont gotta be alone  
(Girl ill be your boyfriend)  
So u dont gotta be alone  
(Baby ill be your boyfriend) (ohhh ohh oh)  
Be ur boyfriend til the song goes off (aaye) **

_Brooke stopped swaying to the music and looked in to Lucas's eyes._

**e'vrybody in the club right now  
tell the DJs to turn it loud  
dedicated man ur favorite song  
single ladies u cant go wrong (Hey) **

_"I still love you to Lucas." Brooke confesses as well._

**e'vrybody in the club right now  
tell the DJs to turn it loud  
dedicated man ur favorite song....**

_They stare into each other's eyes while the music continues to play._

**He dont tell u that ur beautiful (beautiful)  
let me tell it to u to the beat  
He dont tell u that he loves u girl (loves u girl)  
let me sing it in a harmony**

_Lucas leans into Brooke and passionatley kisses her._

**(Let my song get u higher (higher)  
We never have to come back down (no no)  
and if then u should miss me (miss me)  
Just tell the DJ run it back now (ohhhh)**

_Brooke kisse back and pushes her body up against Lucas'_

**Pretty mama if ur single...(hey) single  
(U dont gotta be alone tonite)  
(aye) So while the DJ run this single...single  
(Just pretend that im ur man tonite)  
(Mmm) So u dont gotta be alone  
(I'll be your boyfriend)  
So u dont gotta be alone  
(Girl I'll be your boyfriend)  
So u dont gotta be alone  
(Baby ill be your boyfriend) (ohhh ohh oh)  
Be ur boyfriend til the song goes off**

_As the song goes off so do Lucas and Brooke to who knows where?_

* * *

**Well those were Lyrics from Single by New Kids on the Block. I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Review!!!**


	2. Where am I?

**Here is chapter one of story tres/ three. Enjoy and Review! LOVE KAITLIN!!! Sorry it took me 4ever to update! **

* * *

Brooke wakes up in a unusual room. She has on idea where she is. Then it hits her.

_I am in Lucas Eugene Scott's bed in his bedroom. What the hell am I doing here!_

She looks around and she hears the shower running. Brooke gathers her clothes quietly and puts them on. She was almost out the door when Lucas came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

"Were you going to leave without saying anything to me Brooke Davis?" Lucas asks with his hands on his hips. Smirking at her.

About to speak Brooke turns around noticing Lucas was in just a towel she was staring at the towel while she spoke." I was just getting some fresh air."

"Sure you were just getting. I don't believe that. You haven't seen me for about 4 years and now you are trying to leave." Lucas shook his head and was about to turn around when Brooke start to walk towards him. She gently kissed him staring into his eyes. He kissed her back and the 2 made love until mid-afternoon.

* * *

Later that afternoon Brooke and Lucas were still in bed. Brooke's head resting on top of Lucas chest. Lucas was awake staring at her. He was remember when she left.

**_Lucas and Brooke are standing in the airport before Brooke's flight leaves for New York._**

**_"Do you have to leave,Pretty Girl? I want you to stay with me here in Tree Hill."_**

**_"I have a great opportunity, Broody. I would love to stay with you to but I can't."_**

**_Five minutes for flight 253 heading to New York._**

**_Lucas leaded down and kissed Brooke. "I love you Pretty Girl. I always will." Tears start to fall down his face. He tried to stay tough but it didn't work._**

**_Brooke looked at him and the tears poured down her face. "I love you too Broody." She held him a tight hug and they kissed passionatley."I will call you."_**

That was the last time he ever saw her after that. Now she was here with him in his bed. He looked down at her again and she was looking right back at him. She smiled and cuddle closer to him. Lucas kissed her on the top of the head.

"Good morning beautiful." He stated.

"More like good afternoon." she said after looking at the clock that said 3:35pm on it.

"Brooke I need to ask you something." He asked worried at what the answer might bring.

Nerous she answered, "Sure you can ask me anything you want."

"Why didn't you ever call me or come back to me."

* * *

**Well i hope you like that chapter. Please Review. I will update when I can. **


	3. For the Fame and Money

**WELL ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES. I WORK A LOT NOW SO I HAVE THE DAY OFF I THINK I WILL UPDATE. PLEASE ENJOY! And SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ~KAITLIN~**

**

* * *

  
**

Recap:

Brooke was at Tric after 3 years of being in New York and she saw the love of her old life Lucas at Tric. Brooke wakes up at Lucas' house and he asked her why she never called him back. The Bold italics are flashbacks.

* * *

_**Brook remembers back to why she never called him.**_

_**She just got off the plane in New York. It was late and she had been tired. But that wasn't the reason she didn't call. She knew in her mind that she may not be back in Tree Hill for a long time because of her fashion line. It hurt her bad to leave Lucas but it was something she had to do. Brooke never wanted to say goodbye so she didn't call. She decided she had to leave that life behind her.**_

_I don't know why I was so foolish. Why would I leave the love of my life for fame and money. She thinks to herself._

_

* * *

_

She looks into Lucas' eyes and burst into tears.

"I'm soooo sorry," She sobs.

Lucas pulls her into his chest and whispers, "Its okay, Pretty Girl. I forgive you."

She looks up at him and states, "You shouldn't forgive me. I was being selfish and all I was thinking about was myself not knowing how bad it would hurt you."

He pushes her hair behind her ear and softly whispers in her ear, "I understand. Now that I have you in my arms again it doesn't matter. Just promise me one thing Pretty Girl. Never leave my arms again."

She wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles as she tell him, " I promise."

Then they kiss softly and passionately as the crawl back into bed and he just holds her in his arms.

* * *

**I know this was a small chapter but i have to update my other stories today too. So please review and possibly give me ideas for the chapters to come. TY!**


End file.
